In recent years, a system has been proposed for controlling various devices from a remote location over the Internet (see Patent Literature 1). In order for a server to control devices directly in the context of device control over a network such as the Internet, it is necessary to assign each device a unique identification number, such as a global IP address, that uniquely specifies a device that is the target of control. As compared to the number of devices that are the target of control, the number of unique identification numbers is limited. Hence, assigning a unique identification number to every control device might deplete the supply of identification numbers.
A system has therefore been proposed whereby when controlling devices over a network such as the Internet, a local control device accesses a server and reads a control instruction from the server, and based on the read control instruction, a local power control device controls load devices (see Patent Literature 2). In such a configuration where a local control device acquires control instructions by polling in order to control devices, assigning a unique identification number to each device is not necessary.